1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related generally to a data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for searching data. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer-implemented method, apparatus, and computer-usable program code for implementing a vector space searching method for locating file names associated with a search query.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lightweight directory access protocol (LDAP) is an application protocol for querying and modifying directory services running over Transmission Control Protocol and the Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Directory services are implemented by a set of one or more software applications that store and organize information and resources. More specifically, a directory service is a shared information infrastructure for locating, managing, administrating, and organizing common items and network resources. The network resources may include volumes, folders, files, printers, users, groups, devices, telephone numbers, and other objects.
A directory service may provide search capabilities on different attributes associated with objects in a directory. For example, lightweight directory access protocol may permit users to locate network resources without the requirement of remembering the physical address of a network resource. A search for a distinguished name of the resource will suffice to locate the resource. Each resource on the network is considered an object on the directory server. Information about a particular resource is stored as attributes of that object.